A love bigger than death ( Eine liebe ...)
by chantal1
Summary: Marguerite , Roxton , married , 1937, Churchcill , Hitler , Hindenburg disaster :o
1. Default Chapter

Author : chantal Rating : various but i don't think it will reach R , i will add a note if it does . Summary : Marguerite , Roxton , married , 1937, Churchcill , Hitler , Hindenburg disaster :o  
  
NOTES : A few notes before I start , in 1922 marguerite is 30 imo , so in 1937 she's 45 and when she has her child in 1932 she's 40 and child birth at that age is possible . Political facts are mostly accurate but if u find something wrong please tell me so I can correct it , same for spelling and grammar :o and english terms , I do my best . Thanks Anne for the translation of the title among other things and thanks Blue for being my beta I really really appreciate it . .  
  
I hope u enjoy this cause it is a very special fanfic for me . And reviews are always welcomed .  
  
  
  
Eine Liebe größer als der Tod ( A love bigger than death . )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
London ... they were back , it had been almost ten years . Ten years since 1927 when they found a way out of the plateau . A more appropriate word would be stumbled , since it was Ned Malone who , after entering one of the caves found the portal . A cave , not far from the tree house . "We've been here a hundred times , I deciphered these walls for Ned's journals , there was nothing here ." was Marguerite's first impression as she looked at the others in surprise . "Bloody hell Challenger what could have caused this ?" "Well Roxton , due to the plateau's mysterious time waves this could be like one of those portals that led us into the future ." Replied Challenger as he walked closer to the luminescent phenomena ahead . "Be careful Challenger ." warned Marguerite . "This is amazing " Added Malone as Veronica stood still and silent beside him . "This might take me back to the future ?" "We don't know Finn , we don't know where we will find ourselves when we cross it ." Answered Challenger before touching the ripples ever so gently . As he did the ripples expanded and George Challenger backed off , standing once again next to his fellow explorers . The gate somehow morphed showing blurry London ,with the echo in the background of a familiar Big Ben . "Oh my god " cried Marguerite ,"London " Her face lit and her smile widened , her heart raced so hard , finally it was there , in front of them , quite similar to the gate she once had to sacrifice all her jewels for to the traveler , but this time , it was their finding and sacrifices weren't to be made . Plans were to be made , the gate was to be studied , before venturing into the unknown and if luck was on their side ! before finally getting back to London .  
  
Veronica had made her decision and they all understood her choice , she was the protector of the plateau and her life was here , Ned Malone was to stay with her , he simply knew this was where he had to be . Here on the plateau , as he wandered through the forests and met tribes , learning each day more and more about life and appreciating the simplest things , he had found his heart's true quest and was to remain here . After all one of his heart's findings was Veronica Finn had made the same decision , being from the future , it would be impossible for her to adapt in a society that limited the freedom she was so accustomed to . She was far too wild to live in a society like London's in the late twenties .  
  
And so it was , Challenger had studied the portal to such extent that he was even sure he was able to , with proper measures and calculus , rebuild or simulate one for them to return once more , and if that was to not work then Maple White's map would have to do . They promised to meet once again , and Veronica was promised the route to the plateau would be kept a secret . George respected that , after all the years of being accommodated by the jungle girl , his conscience was not to allow him to ruin such trust and love for simple fame , he wanted to return to London for his Jesse not caring anymore about what he was to bring back to prove each and every theory of his .  
  
The parting was heartbreaking indeed , Veronica and Marguerite had become so close in the past years , after all it had been almost a decade , living in the same home , sharing the same burdens , fears , hopes . They hugged for moments not letting go , wishing each other the best of luck , Marguerite whispered advice in Veronica's ear , words that made her smile as she looked towards Ned Malone . The jungle girl and reporter had been together for some years but still with all the responsibilities took no serious steps , for the future on the plateau was always unknown and unsure and Veronica being the protector made it even more so .  
  
Now they were in London , three of the five explorers , three of the six family members , Summerlee was not found and Veronica and Ned were miles away , world away , perhaps even dimensions . In London and it was 1937 , John Roxton and Challenger had taken a trip to the plateau four years after their return , only to find that Finn had been living with the Zangas occasionally returning to the tree house which was now the official home of Ned Malone and Veronica Layton as they shared it with a beautiful daughter named after Marguerite .  
  
Marguerite Krux , couldn't make it , she was busy finalizing her deals and paying her last debts , finally sealing the envelope of misadventures and broken past . Her marriage to Roxton had resurrected many shadows , but the lord was clear on one point , he was to stick by her side and indeed as they worked together they had finally reached the point where her history was cleared , her debts were paid and they were to live happily together . And now she was signing her last paper , freeing herself from each and every demon . She wanted to see Veronica though but she also wanted the stability , deep inside she knew that was what she owed John after so many years of understanding , she owed him a happy family , peace of mind and she loved him now even more for being a man of his word , for being her knight in shining armor and saving her , standing by her , for not making it about money but about love , he didn't give a damn about where his fortune was being spent as long as that would bring him and his beloved to a point where they will be living in peace , away from all the shadows , away from the past , just him and her surrounded by the love and respect and care and the usual bickering from time to time . Since then, since 1931 , so many things had changed , that peace was found and they lived happily , another trip was to be made soon , Challenger had already been gone for a couple of months , and the Roxtons were to follow in a few weeks . Now the family wasn't limited to John and Marguerite , they were blessed with a son , a year after his return from his trip to the plateau . Eric William Roxton , born on April six 1932. He was the most beautiful gift , and the most encouraging promise for a hopeful future and a new beginning . But this was 1937 and things were starting to be unstable . Marguerite knew what was awaiting , and it came , in the form of an envelope , it reached her and the inevitable was to happen .  
  
  
  
"No , Marguerite , those times are over , we promised , you promised ." His eyes lit with pain and a hint of fury . "I can't Roxton , I have to , I told you , I told you a thousand times ." The heiress replied passing by him , and standing behind her desk lighting a cigarette . "But now you have Eric to think of , it's not just you and me Marguerite ."He pleaded thinking , this can't be , goddamn it how stubborn can she be , we rebuilt everything . " I told you it will always come to haunt me , and you promised to go through it together ." She answered smoking nervously . "Yes I did , but this is something you can refuse ." "How can I ? Tell me ? would you not help your own country . It IS who I am John ?" "Marguerite , you are different now ." "It's nothing John , nothing serious , honest , you have to trust me ." She put off her cigarette in the tray , standing still and looking at him . "Bloody hell Marguerite , how can you say it's not serious when I am standing here with official papers in my hands , papers carrying orders and those orders don't seem like nothing to me ." He exploded , walking towards her and laying the papers on the desk for her to see . "John , I am too old for field work , they just want me to train a few women ." She tried to explain . "That doesn't work with me Marguerite , you were and still are the best thing they had , you are in as good a shape as you were and have grown more experienced , it can't be just that ." He nodded "John these are not even official , they're from the chancellor ." "Chancellor eh ! and you say they are not official , that's Winston bloody Churchill ." She had no answer , her gaze went around the room , but never finding his , he was right Winston Churchill had been warning Britain about Hitler since 1932 and he was starting to take action and being heard . Marguerite walked past him . "We'll talk about this later , Eric needs to be taking his bath before dinner ." "No " He grabbed her arm and made her look at him . "Please John don't do this ." She pleaded "I can't accept this Marguerite , we were happy and fine , we were settled ." She broke lose from his grip and looked at him with teary eyes . "If I don't go willingly , I will be forced . besides I want to do this John I need to ." "Why Marguerite , I just don't understand ." "Because John , because I have lost the essence of what I truly am , because even though I have a heavenly life right now , there's something lacking , I miss it , I miss me , and this might sound weird and crazy but I kind of miss the sleepless nights , the mind wrecking telegrams ..." She smiled nervously ." I miss feeling heroic ." "I can't believe this , I can't believe you ." He answered shaking his head and she could distinguish a bit of hate in his beautiful eyes . She regretted what she said for a moment , but then how could she hide her feelings from him , he was supposed to be her constant , he was supposed to understand . " You won't understand John ." She whispered as she walked out of the library heading upstairs to find her son , leaving behind her a broken man . She was drifting away from him again , all he gave her was not enough , he , his son , their home , a stable life , was not enough , being there for her , was not enough !  
  
He furiously walked out of the room and out of the house commanding the valet to get him his car , he would drive , no particular destination , he would just drive hoping to find a solution , to find an answer , even acceptance .  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter 2

Dinner was on the table , she sat next to her son waiting for her husband to get home , but to no avail . Marguerite helped her child with his plate and then accompanied him to his nursery , even with the help around she was never to let them handle her precious child and now she was planning to accept the orders and leave him , such a dilemma , such confusion and John was not yet home . She kissed Eric good night securing the blanket around him and placing his Teddy beside him. Then she walked out heading to her room to relieve herself of her clothing . 'It would only take a week , just one week , it'll pass like thunder .' She thought to herself as she tried to relax resting her head on the soft pillow . " Damn it John , where are you ?"She whispered getting out of bed . She paced the balcony , she loved it out there , the open sky and the garden surrounding her reminded her of the plateau , of the many hours they spent outside stealing a moment away from the other inhabitants , a moment for the two of them , staring at the sky , staring at each other . She faced the garden clutching the rails , nervous about her husband's whereabouts , a habit she picked perhaps from the plateau , where an hour late made the difference between life and death and now they had fought and he had left her . She knew he was right but she needed to take the assignment , it would revive her in so many ways , it would let her know that that spark in her hadn't died . Marguerite returned to her bed hoping to find peace of mind between the soft sheets but all she did was toss and turn and still the bed beside hers was empty .  
  
She woke with a startle the next morning, instinctively looking to her right hoping to find him beside her , but she didn't feel his warmth , his pillow was still untouched . Her features were tired, traces of insomnia surrounding her once sparkling eyes , she tried to hide her state wearing a fancy dress and concealing the shadowy marks , as soon as she was ready she heard a soft knock on her door . "John !" She whispered , followed by a " Come in ." Eric ran to his mother hugging her , as she pulled him up to her chest and gave him a morning kiss , he always looked so much like his father wearing his navy pants and white shirt and shoulder straps . His green eyes were dancing as she kissed him once again , nodding towards the help as a sign that it was alright . "Now let's get our breakfast shall we ?" She asked the boy setting him down and caressing his face . He nodded and they both headed downstairs . As she placed her son in his chair she walked to the butler and asked about her husband , she was told that he had been in the library since yesterday midnight and with that she rushed to the room where John was to be, hoping to settle things between them .  
  
"John !" She spoke as she walked in closing the wooden door behind her. He had slept on the desk amidst papers and folders , he looked up opening his eyes , mumbling , then straightened himself rubbing his stiffened neck . " John , we need to talk . " "Yes your highness if you say so . " He replied with not a very pleasant tune . "I decided to do it ." As she spoke he let out a heavy sigh , running his hands through his hair . " Feel free Marguerite , you want to do it then do it ." As much as she had been hoping for those words to be spoken , she was sad and angry , didn't he care anymore , maybe he'd had enough with her stupid games , yes perhaps that was it , but being Marguerite she wouldn't back off now , she would take on the assignment , and talk to Eric , after all it was only a week , she'd been away for a week before visiting Paris . "I will go talk to Eric now and accept the job ." She confirmed as she walked away once more , as she opened the library door she turned to him , eyeing him with a concerned look . "A bath would do you good and breakfast has just been served ."  
  
The child didn't take it so badly , he was somewhat accustomed to his mother's short travels . Things between Marguerite and Roxton had been tense , but still he didn't try to stop her even as she packed her necessities and prepared her papers . She kissed her son goodbye as the butler put her bag in the car , he was to drive her , she tried to speak to John , to break the ice that had gotten thicker the past two days , she tried to find his eyes but he seemed to always manage to look elsewhere , finally she let out ."I'll see you in a week ." She turned to her son . "Be good little man ." Placing a final kiss on his cheek . " Wish me luck ." She added with a nervous smile looking around her before she followed her driver to the awaiting car . Roxton retired to his room leaving behind a confused Eric with the nurse .  
  
  
  
"Mussolini and Hitler are growing stronger , not only is Hitler Fuhrer but his Gestapo has been placed above the law , we have reasons to believe that he plans an expansion at the expense of other European nations ." The room was decorated with dark furniture , a serious atmosphere that seemed to match the seriousness of the case at hand . Marguerite was seated in the corner amongst two other men . Her black dress gave her the perfect aura of a cunning person with much depth , unafraid and ready to attack , but even though she kept her cool , the strain in her eyes was visible , but perhaps none other than lord Roxton himself was able to read those eyes so well . She listened carefully to the speech given by a man she had known for quite some time and worked for many times , an assignment known to her and other three men including him . Finally she was allowed her questions . "Winnie ." She immediately changed her tone as the two other men eyed her in confusion . "I mean Sir , what exactly is my assignment ? Am I to go to Germany ? And how many people would be under my supervision ?" The two other men were now even more confused as Marguerite's questions were asked , "Lady Roxton , I am afraid you have it wrong ." She cut him off . "Pardon me ?" "Well Lady Roxton , it is not a matter of training others to spy ." The other gentleman added ." We want YOU to spy ." " I was sent a letter where I was merely asked to train a few men and women in Germany in the matters of spying and that in no way would I be in direct danger ." She looked at Churchill expecting an explanation , which never came , he just stared at the trio smoking his cigar as the other two men continued with their explanation . "Lady Roxton , we want you on the Hindenburg ." "What ?" She asked , looking around . "The Hindenburg Lady Roxton is a zepplin heading to the United States , but that's not our point , we want you to go to Germany , Frankfurt and infiltrate the crew of the Hindenburg , we want to learn more about the Third Reich and any info is crucial to us at this point ." "What's your name good sir ?" "Names are not important Lady Roxton ." "Indeed , we have a lot to plan and we best begin ." Added the second . "Sir Winston , this was not what I came here for ." She spoke nervously . "This is your assignment Lady Roxton , it won't take you more than five days , this will seal your story with us and will be the last thing the British Empire and the world would ask of you ." She stood silent for a moment considering the plans , 'it wouldn't take more than five days and it would be my final order .' She thought . "Fine , fill me in on the details ." She added . The gentlemen smiled nodding towards each other , Sir Winston Churchill showed Marguerite the way to the conference room followed by the men .  
  
  
  
After being informed of the steps that needed to be taken when aboard the Zeppelin, Marguerite was escorted to a car that drove her to a hotel. She was still nervous about what the case had turned out to be, but there was no way she could change her mind at this point. She thought of Eric and Roxton and in so many ways it hurt her , the fact that she had left without relieving the tension between them , one week and  
  
She'd be back " Yes , she thought . One week and I'll be back , revitalized in an ironic way , she smiled . . .One week ." A package lay on the bed and the room was dark , she walked to it taking the folder , it was sealed and marked as many she had once received . She opened it to find a few more instructions . She was to be in Frankfurt wearing a civilian costume as to not draw any suspicion , she was to be a German and a passport was among the papers . " Margarita Dietrich , hmmmm , catchy " She snorted as she put the papers down opting for a nice bath before getting serious with the case at hand .  
  
John Roxton was still mad , even as he was aware that there was no point to his anger , she had accepted the job ." Learn to deal with it old man , this is Marguerite ." He spoke in a very low voice as he headed to his son's room . He had made it a habit to read Eric a story and when Marguerite happened to be on one of her travels he would lay next to his son until dawn , forgetting the hours . As he read to his son stories about a forgotten place and a forgotten time , he remembered the days on the plateau and how much he actually missed Ned , Veronica , Challenger and Finn . He was thinking about going back , visiting his friends , he would talk to Marguerite about it , perhaps they could even take their son , it was time for him to meet the rest of the family . Family ... It reminded him of his mother , how much sad he was when she died , but he was glad he was beside her , when she succumbed to her faith, and not on the plateau . He would have felt extremely guilty if he had not been with her .  
  
He lay next to his now sleeping son , caressing the kid's forehead , lost in thoughts of past , present and future . He was afraid for her , afraid for Marguerite , he knew about the happenings , he read the papers , had many political discussions with his fellow gentlemen. The war to end all wars apparently had not ended grand-scale conflicts and with the way science and technology were evolving ... something was being prepared, ready to burst in flames. Not everybody was aware of it perhaps , but it was there, ready to explode and Britain off course was to take part in it .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
May 3 , 1937 .  
  
She graced the station in Frankfurt , looking as smart and beautiful as always , her hair was pulled back , her face had traces that revealed her age . But only if one looked very closely were the crow feet visible close to her eyes and the lines around her lips . She wore a light gray suit that hugged her waist . Her skirt fell just below her knees revealing her shapely figure and lengthy legs . Her neck was exposed by the cut in her vest and adorned by a heart shaped locket . She had a black purse matching her gloves and shoes , and with each step , attracted more and more eyes towards her . Her attitude and wear helped her get the attention of some of the crew members . Her plan was working so far for a man in a suit stood in front of her . "Captain Albert Sammt , First officer ." " Margarita Dietrich ." She smiled holding out her hand . He slightly bowed his head with a grin on his face taking her hand in his . " German! " "Yes ." She smiled again "Well, welcome to the pride of Third Reich ." "Thank you Sir." "I better attend to my business , we will be flying soon ." "Yes , nice to meet you . " "It was my pleasure madam ."  
  
  
  
"Schiff hoch" Commander Pruss spoke . The ground crew released the handling lines giving the giant airship a push upward . The passengers were well accommodated , served the best food and wine and the ride was smooth . Marguerite , a book in hand walked around the passengers , listening to their conversations hoping to find clues that would help her recognize the faceless man she was after . She was told he was to be on the zeppelin , but was only given a first name : Heinrich . The second officer's name was Heinrich Bauer , but he was in the crew chamber and nothing indicated he was the one she was after . She had time . Yes , but none to waste . She kept walking amidst the passengers and the luxurious common places , suddenly the name rang in her ear followed by a feminine laugh she thought to be a bit too loud . " Oh , Heinrich , how amazing ." She gracefully turned , her head still down and looking at the pages of the book she carried , only her eyes roamed across the room , studying the people , until they fell on a giggling woman , holding a glass , wearing a fur coat and far more jewelry than needed , a man stood facing her , a cigar in hand .Marguerite could only see the back of his head . She walked past them , finding a chair that placed the man directly in the frame of her vision , she watched and studied each and every move . Heinrich excused himself from the lady , walking towards a middle aged man . After a shallow conversation , he took a small paper from his left pocket , pretending to take out his handkerchief and slipped the note to the man facing him as he handed him a cigar . Heinrich he was and the other guy ! Another stranger , she could feel the conspiracy being woven around her , the plot thickening and she liked it . All she needed was the envelope Heinrich was supposed to have on board with him and one way or the other , she had to have it .  
  
She stood closing her book and walked towards the two suspicious men , as she glided by she smiled one of her most charming and inviting smile . Heinrich nodded to her , grinning . Marguerite continued towards the window seats and gazed outside waiting for the response to her flirtation . And he came , excused himself and wondered if he could sit facing her and share a glass of champagne and she agreed . They exchanged names but still he was only Heinrich and nothing further , he was a German businessman, he told her , on his way to the United States to check on his investments . She ? Well she was a German business woman herself traveling in hopes to achieve her dream of trading and selling jewelry . He was impressed , she could tell , a single woman traveling abroad to build a business that indeed took alot of brains and confidence and she humored him , trying to get anything from him , the smallest hint about his destination or even his real purpose on the Hindenburg . 


	3. chapter 3

Author's note : First I want to thank all those who took their time and reviewed , and i wanna tell those who r asking me how i am gonna take her of the Hindenburg before it blows ...I guess u have to read the rest :D Reviews are craved so don't forget to email me at : moviebuff_69@hotmail.com I hope u r enjoying this as much as I am. :) I know this is short but I promise the next chapter will be the one you were waiting for. And please review, it's good for your karma. :p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
She heard the words but her brain didn't analyze them, it was too busy focusing on his every move . She nodded from time to time and smiled and when he waited for her to answer she articulated shallow sentences . He seemed to like her secrecy , she wasn't doing it on purpose, but he being a secretive man as well must have felt drawn to a woman like her . He excused himself . She caught a glimpse of the same man he had spoken to before, her eyes fed upon the two and when he cast a look towards her, she simply raised her glass and smiled. The stranger passed a small pouch to Heinrich in utmost secrecy followed by an envelope, much like the one he was given earlier. Heinrich returned to the lady he was conversing with as though nothing had happened, informing her that business deals were taking shape and that he was glad his investments seemed to be well off. Marguerite smiled , sarcastic remarks raging in her head. She had to retrieve "the package". And she had to find a way soon . Three days were all she had , she didn't even know what she was after.The information given to her stated only that the "package" was to be in Heinrich's possession as he was dealing with two other men that were probably British. The note with the pouch would tell her all she needed to know .  
  
" Good evening." "Ah, Commander Pruss ." With that Heinrich stood to greet the Captain of the ship. "Meet Margarita Dietrich." "Welcome on board the pride of The Third Reich." "Thank you, it has been a very smooth ride so far Commander ." "My pleasure Miss Dietrich ." He smiled and carried on to greet other passengers, leaving the two to converse some more.  
  
  
  
  
  
His back arched , his elbows digging into his desk as if wanting to transmit the pain in his skull to the wood that supported his arms . A half empty bottle of scotch keeping him company. He ran his fingers through his untamed hair and pressed his eyes shut, the headache was unbearable. With a fist charged with all the anger he had in his heart and head, he hit the wooden table cursing before letting out a few sobs and resting his head on his arm stretched over the desk .  
  
"Daddy ?!" He lifted his head, alert , wiping his mouth and rubbing his eyes. He barely distinguished his son's features standing in the door frame, looking at him with questioning eyes. "Yes, come here Eric." The kid walked towards him with uncertainty, never seeing his father in such a miserable state. "Daddy, are you ok ?" he asked pleading "Yes Eric, I am very fine. Now tell me why are you awake? It's almost midnight." The child shrugged not wanting to reveal his fear of the darkness. After all, he and his father were brave hunters and adventurers. John knew what bothered him. Stroking the child's hair he asked. "Would you like to sleep in mine and mummy's room, lad?" Eric's eyes lit up and Roxton's face, for the first time in days, was graced by a somewhat exhausted, sad yet happy smile. "But only until mummy returns, alright?" " Yes Daddy." With that Eric hugged his father as tightly as his small arms would let him. "Daddy !" "Yes son?" Roxton replied looking into his child's eyes. The kid hugged him again and after a moment's silence whispered. "You smell funny." Lord Roxton couldn't contain his laughter although the words hit him like thunder as he realized in fact the state he was in . He told Eric to wait for him in bed promising not to return before he was properly clean.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My my . How time flies when you're having fun . Almost midnight , I think I best retire to my room." She spoke with impeccable German. "Indeed it does, Miss Dietrich . Indeed it does . How about a drink in a more private place?" His words caught her attention as she was preparing to leave and retrieving her purse . She turned to face him . He stood in front of her, a wide smile on his face. She smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 'This indeed kept getting better and better,' she thought. "To speak of business of course ." He added. "Yes, business. Of course, Sir Heinrich." And with that he escorted her to his private room. 


	4. chapter4

Marguerite felt her palms sweat. Although it was something she was able to deal with in her past years, now she had John to think of and her son. Her aim was to seduce the man, but not to this extent. Yet, giving up now was only to make her suspicious in his eyes, and she needed to finish the matter before the zeppelin landed. He did not talk. He walked behind her placing his palm on the small of her back from time to time, showing her the way to his private quarters.  
  
"Sir Heinrich." A male voice spoke. He looked behind him to find the man he had been dealing with. Marguerite eyed them with her usual curiosity . "Yes," Heinrich replied . "Sir, a word, please," pleaded the other gentleman. He seemed nervous, trying to wear a smile as to not draw the lady's suspicion. Marguerite spoke as Heinrich turned to apologize. "I best retire to my room now , we have plenty of time for business." She smiled, and he nodded towards her, perplexed yet amused by her understanding. She walked past him and the other man, her lips curled in a gentle smile and, the further away she walked the more she captured Heinrich .  
  
"They know about it." "What do you mean, they know about it, no one knows about IT," replied Heinrich in a mad tone . "Shangai Xhan's men, they know about us," the other man answered anxiously. "Calum made a deal with us, he would not betray me." Heinrich sat on his desk. His features had transformed into darker lines giving away his anxiety and anger. They had retired to his room as soon as Marguerite had left them, so caught up in their deal and the new trouble that they neither sensed nor noticed her presence behind the door. Her eyes were wide open, reflecting her excitement, and her lips betrayed the satisfaction she had been feeling inside.  
  
"He did betray you, he betrayed us. I don't know how Xhan would react to this, I don't know how the Third Reich would react to this, but we are in trouble." "Gunther..." He said, lighting a cigar. " We are on a Zeppelin, no one can catch us, no one knows we are here." "I think, we better use IT and then blow up this whole thing. It's infested with spies, and if they don't catch us now, they will be waiting in New Jersey...Not only Germans, Heinrich, but also Xhan's men." Heinrich rose from his chair, anger spilling from his eyes. "We cannot use it, you idiot! It is the only way we can alter the course of history, and, seeing where things are heading, it is the only way we will alter the course of The War." "There is no war," cried Gunther. "It is just a whisper, but soon we'll hear it roar." He returned to his desk , trying to make sense of all the happenings. " Go now, I will find a way to deal with all this." Marguerite walked away from the door. Her fast paces led her to her room as Gunter left Heinrich trying to solve their growing problem.  
  
  
  
It? What was it , she had to find out , soon they were to be in New Jersey. "Why does Churchill want me to follow this man, and what is it that he holds?" she asked herself sitting in her room. It was all a blur, and she desperately wanted to know. She opened the door thinking about meeting Heinrich once again, but it was late. Perhaps Gunther was to be of a certain aid, but how was she to make him trust her enough to tell her the truth. " Germans and Xhan's men awaiting in New Jersey." What was it that was so powerful? That was so important that two powerful leaders were striving to get their hands on? "It would alter the course of war." What war? she wondered. The conversation replayed in her mind over and over again, but it made no sense. She decided to rest. She was tired, and her mind torn between her assignment and home. Her head on the pillow kept racing with ideas, she tried to push them away to get a clear picture of the family she left behind. Her heart ached, she knew she was wrong to leave that way , to leave Roxton with this weight and animosity between them. Soon her eyes closed but only so that her mind was flooded by nightmares and unwelcome thoughts.  
  
"Come on lad, it's time to sleep." he said caressing his son's forehead. "Stay here, daddy," he replied with the most innocent and begging eyes. John Roxton sighed, he could never say no to his son, especially not when he looked at him with those eyes. "Alright, but let us not make a habit out of this, alright?" Roxton lay close to his son. "How about I continue the story about the last plateau." The child let out a cry of joy and hugged his father as a thank you. The little boy then buried his head between his father's shoulder and chest and closed his eyes with a big grin on his face. " I just hope you are alright, Marguerite," John whispered sighing heavily while he was trying to find rest, but his efforts were to no avail.  
  
  
  
May 4, 1937 Aboard the Hindenburg .  
  
"Eric . no." She opened her eyes, looking around her . 'Another bad dream,' she thought before sitting in her bed. She stretched herself then soon realized what her duties were. She was still in her yesterday's outfit. It made her shrug to think how exhausted she was and how much her thoughts were lost, to such extent she forgot to even take time to change into something more comfortable for the night. Marguerite got dressed in one of her light blue suits , taking care of her looks and hair before heading to the area where most of the passengers were gathered for their breakfast, hoping to find amidst them the familiar face of Heinrich and his partner.  
  
Walking through the corridors she distinguished two shadows talking to a crew member, and her curiosity got the best of her. She paused for a moment pretending to search in her purse while she heard the few words that changed all her perception about the case she was given.  
  
"The ouroboros is on board, it is with Heinrich but so far we haven't found a way to get our hands on it," said one of the unknown figures. "We must do so before the 6th of May," replied the crew member. Marguerite recognized the voice as that of Albert Sammt, the first officer who had spoken to her before the departure, a day earlier. "You will follow orders even if we don't get the ouroboros," the second stranger demanded. "If WE cannot have IT, then no one will, my friend." Answered Sammt. "And how the hell will we get off this ship?" "Consider it a sacrifice for your country," Sammt replied with a serious yet desperate tone. "We knew about the outcome of this assignment, from the beginning, my friend," the stranger offered to the guy next to him, while Albert Sammt walked away . As the two men turned to follow the officer, Marguerite recognized one of the men that had been present with her at the conference where she was given her assignment by Churchill. 


	5. chapter5

She continued walking towards her previous destination, her mind racing. It was all so very confusing, and she realized she had gotten herself into something much deeper and serious than she had thought. She thought of her husband and how right he was. "I'm sorry, John." raced through her head as she was trying to solve the puzzle. But now all her mind was focused on were her son and husband. There was no way off of the zeppelin now, and more than one of the men involved in the case had plans to blow up the ship. 'The ouroboros was on board, how was that ever possible! Was that what Gunter meant, when he told Heinrich that not only the Nazis would be awaiting him but also Xhan's men.' It didn't make sense to her. Was her assignment to retrieve the ouroboros and return to England? But one of Churchill's men was already on that case so what was she doing here. Her breakfast was left untouched as her gaze fixated on the blue sky outside her window. A hand touched her shoulder. Perplexed, she looked up to recognize the face. "Lady Dietrich. . . A word." He sat facing her, asking her not to make a scene for the case at hand was of utmost secrecy. She whispered with rage in her eyes. "You were in the conference, what the hell are you doing here, I thought this assignment was given to me." "It is Lady Roxton." "Don't' call me that, you idiot. I am Miss Dietrich now." The guy was surprised by her reaction, he had known her only by reputation and had met her only once in Winston Churchill's conference room. "Miss Dietrich, we are on this Zeppelin." He looked around eyeing the people surrounding them. " We are on this ship to retrieve the ouroboros and to stop Heinrich's work." "What is it about Heinrich that makes him so important?" she asked. "Not only does he have the ouroboros, but he has taken a glimpse into the future, do you realize how dangerous that is." "So that is what he meant by altering the course of war." "Yes. Altering not only the war but the world." She kept silent, replaying his words in her mind before she asked. "What about blowing the Hindenburg?" "That is our extreme scenario, and you better make sure you are not on it as it is going to land in New Jersey in two days." She got closer to him and grabbed his collar, her eyes dripping with rage. "You better make sure I am not on it, and you better make sure I go home to my son and husband, or I swear I will haunt you even after my death." "Please let us not make a scene." She released her grip, her facial expression becoming one of mixed anger and confusion. She had to get off of the Hindenburg, but she had no tool that would enable her to do that at this point. Her only way off was the ouroboros, and Heinrich was still nowhere in sight. "I have to get off of this ship," she told him. He replied that he had no possible way of helping her, that her only salvation was to get the ouroboros, and once she had it, she was to be able to "teleport" herself.  
  
"But why are YOU here ?" she questioned. "I am just here to protect you, my lady, you mean an awful lot to Mr. Churchill, but he had to send you, because he knew there was no one who could do this job better than you. We must have the ouroboros before we get to New Jersey. It's crucial." "But why, why all this trouble, tell me all you know," she whispered. "I cannot." "Yes you can. I am putting my life on the line here. The least you can do is tell me what I am fighting for." "World War Two, Lady Roxton," he whispered, lowering his head. "World War Two." Her eyes widened. She looked at him, but her expression was blank. Her memories trailed to many years before, to the war that supposedly was the last of the century, that supposedly was the last disaster. Images flashed, most of them like a newly scarred blister that reopened. "We must not let Heinrich see more into the years to come, and we must not let the Germans have the ouroboros . . . Lady, we have seen the future, and we are prepared to change many things. . . but not our victory." He stood, slightly bowed his head, then walked away from her disappearing into the corridors. Marguerite sat in her chair perplexed yet intrigued, she had to have the ouroboros now , she wanted to, she once was Parcifal. Parcifal that managed to alter the course of the first war, and now she was to do it again. It scared her, but she was not the kind to show it or even admit that fear.  
  
The hours had passed, and still Heinrich was nowhere to be seen . 'He'd be in his room,' she had thought. But it was too dangerous to approach him, better let him come to her. She had one day, only one, and it was time for her to move in closer. "The hell with danger," she thought, grinning. "He cannot be more dangerous than the voodoo queen." She smiled and walked towards his room.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a thick voice. "Heinrich, it is me, Margarita. I didn't see you for breakfast, and you weren't around all afternoon, I, I was worried," she replied with a most gentle, caring tone. The door opened, and he greeted her with his sophisticated posture, her eyes spoke volumes about his amusement and expectations. He made her sick, but she kept wearing the mask of innocence, one which reflected vulnerability and concern for his state. "Come in," he invited her. "Just let me put a few things away." He headed to his desk, gently grabbing the pouch and the few notes that lay on it, placing them in a drawer. She captured every single move, watching the key turn in its hole, making the drawer a secret haven. Later he slipped the key into his left pocket, then turned, smiled and offered her a drink. "To a prosper future," he said. She smiled at him, looked at her glass, caressing it with her finger, then glanced back at him. "To a prosper future." She took a sip, then stood from the couch. "I should better leave now." Before he was able to stop her, she placed the glass on the desk, studying her surroundings quickly for a future strike, and walked out of the room as gracefully and innocently as she had walked in. He watched her, wanted to have her, she kept amazing him more and more every time he met her.  
  
  
  
She was laying on her bed when a knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. The husky voice told her it was Heinrich. She got nervous suddenly, thinking of what he might want from her at such a late hour. She slowly opened the door that soon revealed the thoughts that had been hidden in the depths of the man. She tried shutting the door but it was too late, he was already inside.  
  
  
  
"You know what, kid? I have a wonderful idea." Eric looked at his father, kneeled beside him, helping him build a giant wooden castle and smiled at the thought of another adventure with his father. He said nothing but waited patiently for the plans, his eyes glowing with mirth. "How about tomorrow we go visit Granny," Roxton said, adding another cube to the growing structure. "Can we ride ponies as well?" the little boy asked hopefully. "Of course, we'll ride ponies and then have a picnic." He came closer and whispered to his son. "And since mummy is not here, we get two slices of cake instead of one," he winked at Eric. The boy giggled and hugged his father. Roxton took him in his arms, stood up and headed upstairs for some sleep. But not before he told his little son another story, that was the deal.  
  
'Where are you, Marguerite?' he thought constantly. The assignment had dragged. He was expecting that, but he was not ready to accept it. She had been gone for almost four days now, and if anything was to happen to her. . . He shouldn't think that way. She'd be back in no time, he convinced himself. She had to. No one deserved to be separated in the way they were separated. 


	6. chapter6

He bent to put the flowers on the grave. Slightly misty-eyed, he looked at his son and started to tell him stories about his childhood and how much of a role his mother had played in his life. Eric, like all children, asked him more questions wanting to take in all the information he could about the grandmother he had never known. Roxton picked his son up and headed back to the car that had driven them to the cemetery. John asked the waiting butler to take them to his mother's house. After his mother's death, John wanted to preserve his only link with his family, and consequently he took care of the house and made it their holiday resort. Even Christmas was spent there a few years ago. As they got inside, John told his son about their little picnic and pony ride. A very excited Eric ran upstairs to put on his riding gear while Roxton, and the butler prepared a few sandwiches for their outing. He wouldn't spend the night here, it made him think too much, and with Marguerite absent, there was indeed TOO MUCH to remember. They would head home to wait for Marguerite after this long day of outdoor adventures.  
  
Heinrich walked towards her and she could tell he was slightly drunk. He took off his jacket and tossed it on her bed. "Back off," she said preserving her calm composure. He didn't speak, grabbed her around the waist and voraciously tried to capture her lips. She pushed him away and threatened to call out for help. The next thing she felt was his palm against her cheek, his hand slapping her with such force that she found herself losing her balance and almost dropped onto her bed. Marguerite steadied herself, and with every drop of hate she carried for this man at this point, she slapped him back and pushed him further away from her immediate vicinity. He attacked her now, grabbing her arms, shouting obscenities into her face. His mouth was foul, and he was incoherent. She tried to kick him, but to no avail since he pushed her onto the bed, putting all his weight upon her. His lips crushed hers, and with his knee he tried to separate her legs. Marguerite groaned , tried to scream. She had no control over him anymore, a fact that filled her with fury. A man taking advantage of her body, on top of her, violating her, and here she was, unable to fight back, that was something that very rarely happened. "Madam, is everything well?" a voice inquired outside her door. The only sounds heard on the hallway were stifled moans and small cries, blocked by Heinrich's savage lips.  
  
The voice behind the door pushed the impeding barrier open. It was the man Churchill had assigned to help Marguerite. He rushed towards Heinrich, who was now surprised and looked towards the stranger. Churchill's man hit him to the head, shoved him aside and helped Marguerite to her feet. "Thank you," she said, Thank you very much." Heinrich opened his eyes, rose quickly and attacked Marguerite's rescuer. She stopped as an idea came to her. Her eyes widened as she rapidly turned it over in her mind, carefully considering every aspect. Yes, that might possibly work! She paused a moment more, as she thought about what might happen if it didn't. But she had little choice; she had to try. She sneaked behind the bed as the two men were fighting, and retrieved Heinrich's jacket. She searched the pockets, found the key and returned the jacket to where she had removed it. "Stop it now, you two." Both looked at her after a couple more punches. "Please leave!" she continued. Heinrich looked at her with a slight desolation as he retrieved his jacket and walked out of her room.  
  
Marguerite tended to the nasty cut on her protector's lower lip, trying to soothe the pain as a thank you for saving her life. He rejected her gratitude and replied that it was his job. "It's way past midnight, sir, and tomorrow is the last day of our mission, so we better get some rest," she told him. "Yes, Miss Dietrich." He smiled for calling her that. After all she had grabbed him and asked him to be careful of what name she went by. With that he walked out.  
  
After very few hours of sleep, she opened her eyes to realize that another day had dawned and groaned. Marguerite was too tired, slightly beaten and unwilling to move. She decided to stay in bed until lunch. In the meantime she would think of a way to retrieve the circular key.  
  
Heinrich was still asleep, like a corpse he lay on his bed, bruised. He was not aware of the drastic measures that were to be taken if the ship landed, without them retrieving the ouroboros from him.  
  
After some time he moaned back to consciousness. The first thought that entered his mind was what percentage of his wealth he was to give Callum, or if he was going to give him something at all. Going to the United States was a smart move , after all, his investments were safe there, and there wasn't going to be war on American soil.  
  
Marguerite sat on her bed with the key between her fingers. 'Not much time left,' she thought. Gunter, Sammt and Churchill's man were gathered to talk things through. Tomorrow they would go through with their mission, but they had to find a way to get Miss Krux off the ship first. The only possible way for that, at this point, was for her to jump off as soon as the ship was to land. That stunt was far too risky, but it was the only salvation that the three men and Marguerite had for now.  
  
May 6 Aboard the Hindenburg  
  
It was almost eight o'clock, when Marguerite left her room, hoping for something to eat as she thought of a plan to get the ouroboros. Although she was hungry, food didn't stimulate her appetite, and her plate was left untouched as her eyes trailed around the dining room with no particular destination. Then they caught Heinrich arguing with his man. Gunter seemed to be in trouble as Heinrich led him towards the corridors of his room. Marguerite rose from her chair wanting to follow the two man, but someone grabbed her arm and told her to stay in her chair. She recognized the voice as that of the man who had saved her earlier and she asked: "You know that man! I saw you both talking with Sammt. I want an explanation." "Günter was helping us , he was our insider, but yesterday, when Heinrich saw me, he recognized me as the guy who had talked to Günter and became suspicious. We must be even more careful." She looked at him as he sat opposite her and bent closer." I have the key to the ouroboros." He didn't speak, but his eyes widened as he swallowed hard. "That is dangerous, very dangerous. Any minute now, Heinrich will want to open the drawer to make sure Günter doesn't have the ouroboros, and he won't find the key." "Then all I have to do is retrieve the ouroboros now." "No, it's too risky." "I don't understand. Why not kill Heinrich?" He looked down at her. "I will, but it has to look like it happened when the Zeppelin crashes," he replied. "The Zeppelin will crash?" Marguerite asked, turning pale. "Yes, but without you on it." "What do you mean?" He took a sip from the glass of water in front of him. "You will take the ouroboros and return to London. I will take care of Heinrich." He stood up. "Wait," Marguerite replied. "Meet me close to Heinrich's room around five o'clock tonight," he told her before walking away.  
"You bastard! You thought you could actually go through with it without me knowing, eh?" He punched Günter hard, and blood dripped from his nose and split lips. The bruised man was tied to the chair as Heinrich took his revenge and beat him up with all the hate he had within. "Tell me! Who were those men?" Heinrich spit, but Günter had no answer. His vision was hazy, and his left eye was no longer able to distinguish its surroundings. It took another punch from Heinrich, and Günter's bloody face jerked up violently before it fell back down again, limply. He was dead, his neck broken. "Bastard!" Heinrich swore before he headed toward his desk, thinking about his ouroboros. He searched the desk to no avail and then remembered putting the key in his vest. Frantically, he looked into every pocket without finding it. The only suspect he could think of was the man he fought yesterday in Margarita's room. Madness ravaged him, but he would wait for tonight to strike back at the man. For now he had to find a way to "dispose" of his ex partner.  
  
Time passed quickly, and he had to find a solution fast. He did not know how to get rid of the body. Savage solutions raced through his mind until he settled with the idea of wrapping his former partner with the bed sheets and putting him in his suitcase. 'Yes,' he thought. He'd put him into the suitcase and place it in Günter's room. Leaving the lifeless body behind, he went to his partner's room grabbing the bed sheets and the suitcase that lay in the corner. Making sure no one was around to see him, he quickly strode towards his room. Time was running out. It was already past three o'clock. He had to find the key, and as far as he knew, the key was with the man he had seen previously. Wrapping the bloody, battered corpse in the white sheets, Heinrich gave it every possible position to make it fit in the suitcase. When he finally succeeded, the body had become more and more mutilated, and the sheets an even deeper shade of crimson.  
  
Marguerite walked around her room anxiously. She had memorized the pattern of her feet and the walls around her. She waited, but time seemed to be at a stand-still. She was patient, it was not the first time her sanity was tested, but it was the first time she had longed to be home so much. Five o'clock seemed to be an eternity away, and time for her had slowed its motion. Heinrich, on the other hand, was frantic and confused. Trailing the suitcase behind him, he constantly checked his surroundings until he reached Günter's chamber. In his part of reality, he was in a marathon against the hours, and they, were ruthless. He placed the now heavy suitcase in a corner where it previously lay and fixed the bed before he left, shutting the door behind him. He returned to his room, gathering all his belongings. He had to disappear as soon as the zeppelin landed in case he was not able to get the ouroboros in time.  
  
Without the ouroboros, he was doomed. ---------------------  
  
She met up with her partner at the end of the corridor where Heinrich's chamber was. They were both extremely cautious seeing Heinrich's silhouette leaving his room at the other end. 'Where is he going' Marguerite asked. 'I don't know.' 'He is aware that his key is gone missing,' she whispered. 'Then he must be looking for you, so you better find the ouroboros quickly,' he replied peeping from behind the corner. 'If he was looking for me, he would have head to my room, towards US,' she contradicted, her eyes wide open. 'Then perhaps he is looking for me,' he looked at her. 'Then perhaps Günter has talked.' He paused for a moment before he continued. 'You go get the Ouroboros, and I will think of what to do.' 'I am not leaving here without you. You know that this ship is not landing in one piece.' 'I promise, as soon as I have Heinrich under my supervision and you, through the ouroboros, in London, I will tell Sammt to cancel the mission. Now go.' With that, he followed Heinrich's trail.  
  
The door was locked, but it was nothing she couldn't deal with. With the help of a few hairpins, she found herself closer to the prize.  
  
In the meantime, her partner was in the command room giving orders to Sammt to go through with the previous decision. A few men had to be silenced, and there was no other way to dispose of the evidence, and on top of that, the ouroboros was still not in their hands. 'I have to go find Miss Dietrich before he gets to her. You are ordered to carry on with the mission.' "Yes Sir.' 'I will deal with Heinrich, and you send two of your officers to deal with the two other men whose names I have here.' He handed the envelope to the commander and walked out in search of Marguerite.  
  
Heinrich pushed the door open. Marguerite stood in front of him with the circular key held with delicate, sensitive fingers. She jerked her head up and saw the tense body in the doorframe. Before she knew it, she was fighting for her life as he savagely attacked. 


	7. end chapter

Gunther's body lay in a trunk in the back of Heinrich's room. As soon as the ship was to land he'd bribe some officers to overlook the trunk's content. Heinrich stormed out of his room, sweat drops covering his wrinkled forehead. He had to find the bastard he had fought against in Margarita's room. It was five o'clock. Marguerite stood close to Heinrich's room waiting for her "partner" but to no avail. She walked through the hallway back and forth, but an hour had already passed and the guy was nowhere to be seen. A door she passed by suddenly opened, someone grabbed her, covering her mouth, pushing her into the room. "Shhhh you are safe, It's me Commander Sammt." He whispered to her ear as she grabbed his arm and pushed it away. "What the hell do u think you're doing?" She whispered her teeth and fists clutched. "He's dead, Heinrich killed him." "What?" "He was left in the men's room and we had to cover up the crime." "What?" "We can't cause panic." Marguerite's eyes turned red, she looked away swallowing her tears, walking to the end of the room. "What now?" she asked. "Now. he paused. Now you go retrieve the ouroboros, use it and go home and I'll take care of Heinrich." "I am to use the ouroboros?" "Yes and be careful. You mean a lot to my superior, I can't afford losing you too. The ship lands around eight, you retrieve the ouroboros soon before making sure that Heinrich has no time to tell anyone that you are in possession of it. Then you leave the rest to our crew." "YOUR superior? What do you mean?" "We'll just pursue our orders."  
  
A storm was brewing outside, same as the one ravaging Marguerite Miss Krux knocked on Heinrich's door wearing her most seductive smile and gown. "Oh miss Dietrich! After a hard day, feels good to have you in my quarters." "I came to apologize for last time, I was here earlier but could not find you." "I had some 'things' to take care of." "I see" She smiled "I'll get us drinks, and then you can tell me more about that friend of yours."  
  
After making sure Heinrich was in the other room she approached the drawer to take out the ouroboros that was supposed to be in that space. Taking out the key from her small pocket she delicately opened the drawer. A "click " was heard. She turned to see a gun pointed at her from the doorframe leading to the next room. "Miss Dietrich, I knew there was a reason I found you so irresistible. I DID mention I have a thing for sneaky women didn't i." "Uh. She smiled. It's not what you think." "Oh I think it is. After all that certain key between your beautiful delicate fingers happens to belong to me."  
  
A fire blazed the tail. He grabbed her arm dragging her to a chair, after taking the key and placing it on the side table, her fate was that of Gunther. But she was going to fight back. She let him lead her, as soon as they came close to the chair, using her free hand she pulled a knife from her gartel pretending to relieve herself from an itch in her ankle. With a sudden turn she slashed his arm as he released her arm from his monstrous grip. He slapped her hard and the knife found itself on the floor, she froze for a moment thinking of what to do, when the door opened, it was Sammt. "Move fast, it's all going to hell." They both looked at him as he pointed his gun in their direction. Marguerite took advantage of the moment grabbing the chair and breaking it on Heinrich's head. "And I thought it was cherry tree wood pfft. First class my." She snickered but before she continued he gestured for her: "Move, go take the ouroboros and get the hell out of here there is no time." "What's going on?" Asked Marguerite her eyes wide open." "It's done, the Hindenburg is doomed. Just go." She walked to the table grabbing the key and taking hold of the ouroboros Before she was able to even look at Sammt, or ask about Heinrich's fate she found herself in front of a big mansion.  
  
She opened the door of his conference room, followed by a sleepy maid who didn't seem to make any sense. He had been sitting reviewing old war documents. It was past midnight, and he was startled, so absorbed in his work, that he hadn't heard the doorbell. She walked towards him, he could see she was tired and yet, there was a certain glow in her eyes, one of pride and relief. She placed a pouch on his desk without saying a word. He wasn't able to even utter a sound. He opened the object that lay on his desk and held the ouroboros in his hand. "Where may I find you next, dear Marguerite?" "Winnie, I am going to the most peaceful place on earth, amidst the roars of the dinosaurs, I am going back to the jungle." She smiled and headed toward the door where she turned for the last time." Goodbye, Winnie! It's been one hell of a ride." Then the proud figure disappeared, leaving behind her a half opened door and a confused and barely awake maid who followed her out . He grinned, eyeing the golden object between his fingers and whispered "It's not quite over, my dearest." He placed the ouroboros back in its velvet cover and put it in a brown bag. With a satisfied grin, the cunning schemer scribbled a small paragraph on a piece of paper. "Friend, we are equal now. Be careful of men like Callum. Even though now the world thinks the ouroboros is in my possession, we still must watch out. Remember though, dear friend, you owe me something, a birth certificate. . . . Send one of your men to the plateau, to the lost world, and let them deliver it to its rightful owner." He sealed the brown envelope and addressed it to Shanghai. Taking one last sip of his Whiskey, he headed out of the room, nodding his head and smiling " Well, perhaps after you get your papers, we will call it the end of one chapter in your life."  
  
It was past midnight, the world was yet to know about the Hindenburg disaster. She stood in front of the big mansion, misty-eyed yet grinning. With fast paces, she reached the door, opening it with a key that had managed to stay where she had placed it, between her thigh and the silky garter strap. Slowly, meticulously, she went up the stairs. Marguerite opened the door to her and her husband's room, but the bed hadn't been slept in. At first, panic took over. She thought that John had left, but then she walked to her son's door and slowly opened it. A slight snoring sound caught her ear, and she smiled and sighed. She walked to the bed where John and Eric were lying. Her husband had his arm protectively wrapped around his son, the child peacefully cradled to his father's chest.  
  
Marguerite approached them silently, unwilling to startle them. Gently, she caressed her husband's forehead and he opened his eyes. Bewildered, he thought she was a figment of his imagination, until he saw her smile and noticed her teary eyes. He jumped up, sitting in bed, awaking Eric by his sudden move. The boy whispered: "Mummy, is that you?" "Yes sweetheart, come here." She hugged her son, unable to speak while Roxton was still trying to apprehend what was going on. She turned to him, grabbing his face, kissing him with all the passion she held for him, all the regret, all the fear. The three hugged, for minutes. "Are you o.k.? I will get you some tea," he said and headed to the door, then returned once more to kiss and hug her again. It made her giggle. Happily he smiled, then quickly disappeared outside the room. She sat holding her son to her chest and caressing his hair, kissing the top of his head. "I am so glad to be home."  
  
Husband and wife, they sat in the comfortable bed with Eric asleep in her arms and John holding Marguerite in his, pulling her closer and closer to his chest. The tea had been drunk in silence, all that had been exchanged were gazes of gratitude and love. She would have a long time to relate her story, and, as he once had promised, he would always be present to listen.  
  
She placed a finger on his face, caressing his jaw bone, as she turned to meet his eyes and brushed a gentle kiss on his lips. " I want us to go back to where "us" started." "You mean the gathering room of the Zoological party?" He grinned. "I mean the plateau John, those were our wonderful memories, and I want to build millions like them as a family, with Eric and you. I want us all together again, I miss them, Veronica, Malone, Summerlee, Challenger. I want to meet little Marguerite, and I miss the way WE are when we 're on the plateau." She looked away from him, watching her son sleep, then placed her head on his chest and whispered. "I am so tired," before closing her eyes, trying to catch a little rest as dawn started to break outside their window.  
  
FIN  
  
I'd like to know what u think. Email me @ moviebuff_69@hotmail.com Thanks for reading and dropping a review ( they r always good for ur karma;)) 


End file.
